Vegan/Vegetarian Recipes
Vegetable Stir Fry with Noodles Total cost = $4.46 Prep Time: 15 minutes Cook Time = 10 minutes Total Time= 25 Minutes Ingredients: * 2 Tbsp vegetable oil $0.04 * ½ head purple cabbage $0.91 * 2 green bell peppers $1.00 * 2 carrots $0.27 * 1 yellow onion $0.42 * 2 3-oz. bricks of ramen noodles $0.54 * ¼ cup soy sauce $0.40 * 3 Tbsp brown sugar $0.05 * 2 Tbsp sriracha (or less) $0.18 * 1 Tbsp cornstarch $0.04 * 3 green onions, sliced $0.33 * handful cilantro (optional) $0.28 INSTRUCTIONS # Remove the core and any wilted outer leaves from the cabbage, then cut it into very fine strips. Cut the onion and green bell pepper into thin strips as well. Use a large holed cheese grater to shred the carrots. # In a small bowl prepare the sauce by stirring together the soy sauce, brown sugar, sriracha, and corn starch. # Begin to cook the noodles according to the package directions (boil for 3 minutes, or until tender). Drain the cooked noodles in a colander. # Heat the vegetable oil over medium high heat in a large skillet until it is hot and shimmering. Add the vegetables and sauté for only a few minutes, or until the vegetables just begin to soften. Pour the prepared sauce into the skillet and continue to sauté for one to two minutes more, or until the sauce has thickened and coated all of the vegetables. Turn off the heat. # Add the cooked and drained noodles to the stir fried vegetables and toss to combine. Top with sliced green onions and a handful of fresh cilantro, if desired. 2. Sweet Potato Tortilla Soup Total cost = $4.11 Prep Time = 10 minutes Cook Time = 45 minutes Toal Time= 55 minutes INGREDIENTS * 2 Tbsp vegetable oil $0.04 * 1 medium onion $0.33 * 2 cloves garlic $0.16 * 2 Tbsp chili powder* $0.30 * 1 tsp cumin $0.10 * ¼ tsp cayenne $0.03 * ½ cup masa harina or cornmeal** $0.12 * 6 cups vegetable broth $0.63 * 2 Tbsp tomato paste $0.19 * 1 (15oz.) can diced tomatoes $0.72 * 1 (15oz.) can black beans $0.68 * 1 medium sweet potato (about 1 lb.) $0.44 * 1 cup frozen corn kernels $0.37 * Optional toppings: cilantro, avocado, shredded cheddar, sour cream, crispy tortilla strips, fresh lime. INSTRUCTIONS # Dice the onion and mince the garlic. Sauté both in a large pot with the vegetable oil over medium heat for 3-5 minutes, or until transparent. # Add the chile powder, cumin, and cayenne to the pot. Continue to sauté for one minute to toast the spices. Add the masa harina or cornmeal and continue to sauté for 2-3 minutes to toast the starch. The corn will stick to the bottom of the pot as you sauté, so turn the heat down slightly if needed to prevent it from burning. # Whisk the vegetable broth into the corn mixture and allow it to come up to a simmer. The liquid will begin to thicken slightly when it starts to simmer. Add the tomato paste and stir until it dissolves in. # Add the can of diced tomatoes (with juices), black beans (drained and rinsed), and frozen corn kernels. Peel and cut the sweet potato into ½ inch cubes, then add it to the pot. # Cover the pot and allow the soup to come up to a simmer over medium heat. Once it begins to simmer, turn the heat down to low and let simmer for 30 minutes, or until the sweet potatoes have softened. Stir the soup occasionally as it simmers to keep the corn from sticking to the bottom of the pot. Taste the soup and adjust the salt if needed (this will depend on the brand of broth you use and the canned goods). 3. Thai Peanut Noodles Total cost= $4.30 Prep time = 5 minutes Cook time = 15 minutes Total time = 20 minutes INGREDIENTS * 1 lb. whole wheat linguine or soba $1.48 * 1 recipe thai peanut sauce $1.75 * ½ oz. sesame seeds (optional) $0.49 * ½ bunch green onions, sliced $0.58 INSTRUCTIONS # Cook the pasta according to the directions on the box (boil for 10 minutes or until al dente). Meanwhile, slice the green onions. # Drain the pasta in a colander and then toss with Thai Peanut Sauce, sesame seeds and green onions while still warm. Eat and enjoy! SIDE NOTE: these recipes can be found at http://www.chooseveg.com/vegan-on-a-budget-17-easy-affordable-recipes-2 along with 14 other vegan recipes that are of little to no cost. Hope you enjoy! Category:Recipes